


Jack's brilliant idea

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BAMF Ianto, Fluff and Angst, Leader, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Jack has an idea and lets everyone be the boss for a day each. Will they get the hang of it or will they just stick to their normal jobs?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue- Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The_Snarkivist gave me the idea to write this one after I put a little hint of it in the last one I wrote, named 'I thought I knew'

Monday. Jack POV

I was still knee-deep in paperwork when it was almost time to let everyone out. Ianto said he would help me with it later because apparently, I never do it right. He says that I have to read what’s on the paper before I sign it because otherwise, I’ll never know what I’m signing myself up for. Ianto reminded me of the time when Unit wanted to send some people to take over and I’d nearly said that they could. Thankfully, Ianto knew what he was doing and stopped the form before it got sent out.

Tosh had said that it would be a busy week starting tomorrow, so we would all have to stay here and wait. That was when I had the idea.

Completely ignoring the pile of paper on my desk, I came out of my office and called everyone into the conference room.

“What is it, Jack?” Owen groaned. “I’d like to spend some of this week at home.”

I couldn’t help but grin. “Just wait for a second and I’ll tell you.” Ianto came in just then with the non-caffeinated drinks. (He introduced us to a new rule. He wouldn’t make us anything with caffeine after six if we weren’t going to pull an all-nighter. Something to do with sleep apparently.)

Once everyone had sat down, I stood up and put my hands in my pockets. “So I’ve had an idea.” I couldn’t stop the excitement from showing in my voice. “We haven’t done any team building for some time, so I was thinking that each of you should have a day to be the boss.”

Ianto leant back in his chair. “This isn’t an excuse for you to stop signing the papers is it?”

“Of course it isn’t.” The look on his face said that he didn’t believe me. I had actually thought I’d get away with this one. “Starting at nine tomorrow morning, one of you will have 24 hours to be in charge. That includes leading any fieldwork, giving orders and sitting in the office if you want. Once twenty-four hours is over, then the next person has a go. I won’t override any decisions unless I have to and I’ll be doing the same amount of work that you’d do.” I explained.

Tosh looked around. “I suppose it sounds like a good idea. Who’s going first?”

“I’ll go last.” Ianto offered. “I’d prefer to do it on Friday anyway.

Gwen smiled with a gleam. “I’ll do it tomorrow Jack.”

I nodded and looked at Owen and Tosh. “What about you two.”

“I’m not fussed,” Tosh said.

“I’ll do it one Wednesday then,” Owen told us.

I took my hands out of my pockets. “Good. You lot can go home and sleep or whatever you do when you’re not here. “Gwen, Owen and Tosh filed out of the room. “And I expect you here before nine tomorrow,” I called after them.

Ianto collected the mugs and I helped him so we could wash them in the kitchen.

“So then Ianto. How do you feel about bossing me around?” I asked him cheekily as I dried the mugs with a towel.

He gave me once of his cute little smiles. “Jack, I constantly boss you around.”

I flicked some bubbles at him and he flicked some back. “I know that. Did you want to stay here or are going to yours?” I asked him.

“Might as well go back to ours because I have some things in the fridge that need eating today. “ He said.

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll go and lock up then while you do what you need to do.”

\---_---

I drove us home in the SUV and Ianto was fell asleep in the passenger seat. I know he’d worked hard today and he’d been awake for a little over a day so he defiantly needed some.

When I drove up to the flat, I had to wake him up. Waking Ianto up when it’s not an emergency is NOT a good idea. He’s like a Dragon when he wakes up. No, actually he’s like a Dragon most of the time. In the morning, he breathes fire. When he’s annoyed, then he gives you the look, and he’s really hot. Ianto is my Welsh Dragon.

Ianto was properly awake once we got inside the flat. He went straight to the kitchen and started cooking a Chicken and Bacon Risotto. I’ve had some experience with cooking throughout the years but the one thing I could never do is anything to do with rice.

“So what’s the main reason you wanted to do this team-building exercise?” Ianto asked me over dinner.

I hadn’t really thought of a reason why. It was something Alex had done when he had first become the director. I was away when he did it, but the others told me how fun it had been. “I don’t know,” I answered truthfully. “You lot might learn something out of it.”

He shook his head slightly. “I don’t think it’s that Jack. I think it’s because you need a break.”

“I’m immortal, I don’t need a break,” I told him. “It’s not like I’ll die of exhaustion or anything.”

Ianto sighed and put his fork down. “And yet, you died from exhaustion three months ago.” He took my hand. “I think this will be good for you Jack. It might help you remember that you’re human, just like the rest of us. Just because you don’t stay dead, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t look after yourself.”

If you put it like that, then I suppose he’s right. I never really care what happens to me because I have other people to look after. Even if they don’t want or need looking after. “You’re right Ianto. Eight years of leading Torchwood does take it out of you.”

He smiled ever so slightly. “You deserve a break a Jack. Anyway, isn’t eight years some sort of record.”

I had to think a little bit. “Frasier James ran Torchwood for thirteen years. Everyone else was lucky to lead more than five.”

“Anyone’s lucky if they survive Torchwood for more than five years.” Ianto retorted.

“I think you’ll live a long life Ianto,” I told him.

He sighed. “I doubt it.

I didn’t like anyone talking about that kind of thing and definitely, not Ianto. “Please don’t think like that.” I looked into his eyes and held on tighter to his hand. “I don’t want to see you every morning and think that I’m going to lose you one day. It terrifies me.” And it does. Not many things scare me, but losing everyone and being alone if I finally die, does.

Ianto stood and pulled me out of my seat to hug me. “I’d be with you forever if I could. I’d take all your pain for you and I’d take your place if it meant that you’d never have to go through again what you already have.”

I don’t deserve him. I really don’t. “I love you Ianto.” I whispered into his ear.”

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

If we had continued to talk like this, then I would’ve burst out in tears so I had to change the subject. “Have you watched the new James Bond I got you yet?” I asked him.

He pulled back a tiny bit. “I’ve not really had the time.” He paused, then a grin worked itself on his face. “We still have popcorn and ice cream right?”

“I think so,” I told him. I saw where he was going with this.

“You put the DVD on and I’ll get snacks.” He said. “Then we’ll have complete darkness.”

I felt a grin come onto my face. “I like where this is going. Our own private cinema but with no one to tell us off if we decide to do something else.”

He raised his eyebrow. “None of that until we’ve finished the Popcorn and Ice-cream.”

I playfully sighed before going to put James Bond into the DVD player. “Are you ready for the start of an exciting week?” I called over to him.

“Well, it’s certainly going to be intresting.” He called back from the kitchen.

I knew I had made a good decision but I suppose I’ll just have to wait and see how it goes.


	2. Tuesday- Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Gwen.

The alarm woke me up and it was five to eight. I think I’d forgotten to set it up again after Friday morning because it should really be going off at seven. What’s even worse, is that I have to be there by nine. Actually, I don’t think It matters if I’m a few minutes late because I’m being the boss for the day. I managed the job when Jack was gone, so I can manage it now. 

Tosh said that the rift is going to play up this week, but that doesn’t bother me. I’m going to lead Torchwood and make Jack proud. Though if I don’t get there soon, then I’ll never get the chance.

I went to work and got there with two minutes to spare. Owen came in just behind me but the others were there busy working. Apart from Jack, who was talking avidly to Ianto about something.

“I’m here!” I called.

Jack turned and leant over the rail as Ianto came down the stairs with a tray of coffee. “We almost thought you weren’t coming.”

I smiled when I realised he was just joking. “I’m not even late Jack.”

He grinned and looked at his wrist strap. “It’s time for you to get started. Did you prepare what you were going to do?”

“I can manage,” I told them all. In reality, I hadn’t even thought about what I was going to do. I just assumed it would be the same as when Jack went, but it isn’t is it. Jack has very suddenly thrown us all into deep water and I have thrown myself in even deeper just because I wanted to go first.

I’m sure it’ll be fine.

Jack let me into his office and told me not to touch certain things (Like the cupboard just next to the bunker which has a padlock on it. To be honest, I don’t even want to know what’s in there) He picked up yesterday’s paperwork and left the office, leaving me with a schedule that Ianto had obviously written up a few weeks ago for Jack. I had a look at it and to my surprise, I found the day almost completely full. There was one thing that was crossed out. Something about Flat Holm.

Just in the next hour, I had to ring Unit and the home office. Fill in some forms and sign a few things. Jack said we weren’t allowed to do our own reports because it was a rule apparently. Ianto came in a few time with some coffee and Jack came in to see how I was doing.

By the time it was half eleven, I decided I should go and see how the others are doing. That’s what Jack does. I think.

I looked around and realised that nothing had really changed. Tosh was working on rift predictions, Owen was doing… Something in the autopsy bay, I think Ianto was in the archives or upstairs and Jack was in the far corner. Playing solitaire.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” I asked him.

He put his cards down, turned and crossed his arms. He was also wearing a big grin but he’s always wearing a big grin. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

I narrowed my eyes slightly. He was being difficult on purpose. Or maybe he was testing me. You can never tell with Jack. “Well, I know for one thing, that playing games are not very productive.”

“Well, I have no work to do.” He continued. “And if the boss can play games at work, then why can’t I?”

So it was a test then. Or a confrontation. Either way, I was not going to let him catch me out. “I have no idea what you mean, Jack.”

He collected the cards, put them in the box and then threw them to me. I looked at the box and realised they were my cards. “But Owen plays games too.” I heard myself say before I could stop myself.”

“Owen only does that if nothing is going on and after he’s finished all of his work and if no one wants help with anything.” He told me. “There’s a difference Gwen.”

Before I could say anything, the Rift alert on Tosh’s desk went off. “Some rift activity on Dumballs Road. Just some space debris but there’s a lot of people around and the thing is glowing.” She looked up from her computer. “Might need to bring some retcon just in case.”

I nodded and almost forgot that I was in charge of this. “Um, right. Owen and I will go. Bring some retcon and could you tell us if we’re close Tosh?”

She went back to the screen. Ianto came down to ask if anyone wanted lunch but I told him just to order something for Owen and I so it would get here by the time we had collected the thing. I saw Jack and Ianto give each other a look that I’d never seen crossed on their faces before but I didn’t give it another thought.

Owen and I rushed to the SUV and I got into the driver’s seat. 

“I thought we agreed that I would drive!” He complained.

“You drive like a maniac Owen.” I retorted. “You’re worse than Jack.”

He didn’t say anything. Probably because we didn’t have time to argue about nothing. I drove as fast as I possibly could and we arrived at the spot with help from Tosh. In the end, we realised it wasn’t much.

We took it back to the hub and Owen went back to his whatever he was doing while I took the object to Jack. He only needed to glance at it before he smiled. “That is a children’s toy found in this Galaxy, three thousand years in the future. Completely harmless.”

I took another look at it. It did look harmless but you can never be too sure with this job. I brought it down to the archives so Ianto could file it later. He wasn’t there at the moment, so I just left in on his desk. Something else caught my eye though. A bit of folded A5 paper with Ianto’s name on it. I think it was Jacks handwriting.

I couldn’t help but look at the contents.

_Ianto,_

_I was thinking, maybe we should go out for lunch today without telling anyone._

_I’ll meet you at the water tower at Quarter past Twelve. We haven’t had a lunch date in a while so I thought I’d treat you. Your choice to where we go._

_Maybe we could go and get Waffles afterwards. There’s this nice place in town that I haven’t been too in years. I was going to suggest Ice-cream but you can’t have it which is a shame._

_See you there._

_Love Jack. X_

He put a kiss at the end. Since when did Jack put kisses at the end of a note?

Not that I would know if he did, because he’s with Ianto.

There’s something else though. Shouldn’t they clear it with me before they go out to lunch? Not that I mind them going out, it’s just that they didn’t tell me.

I’ll have a word with them when I get back.

When I got upstairs, I noticed that Jack had gone. Tosh was at her computer, having a sandwich and Owen not about.

“Any lunch ordered?” I asked.

Tosh turned. “You’re going to have to get it yourself.” She said. “Ianto left a loaf of bread and some sandwich fillings in the kitchen.”

“I thought he was going to order something,” I stated.

She just shrugged. “He said it’ll be healthier than eating take out for two meals a day, every day.”

I honestly couldn’t be bothered to get anything but if I wanted lunch, then I was just going to have to put up with it.

The rest of the day was slow and dull and I was glad when I got home to Rhys. I know I had to be on alert all night but all I wanted was a lay in. My parents always said I was born to be a leader. I just don’t think leading Torchwood is the sort of thing I would want to do. Jack did this to test us all and I did the best I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that I could've shown more of her but I'm not sure if I get Gwen's voice right so I kept it short and sweet.


	3. Wednesday- Owen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing, but it's Owen. There's going to be swearing.

I really don’t know what Jack’s up to and I really don’t care. I think Gwen was in her element yesterday because she got to boss everyone about. Ianto and Jack left halfway through. I think they’d had enough and I can’t say I blame them. Gwen thought that just because she was good at leading when Jack wasn’t there, meant that this time would be easy.

Well, it’s not going to be simple.

I managed to get to the hub in a good time. I think it was around half eight.

Everyone, but Gwen, was already there, doing their usual morning routines. I didn’t bother going up to Jacks office. That would’ve been weird because who knows what he and Ianto do when no one is looking. Instead, I just went to the med bay and started to write a report I should’ve done yesterday but didn’t.

Gwen came in at half nine and I went back up to the main room to meet her. “You’re late. I told her bluntly.”

“Only a little bit.” She retorted. “And Jack doesn’t care if I’m late or not.”

“Well, Jack’s not here,” I said. “He went Weevil hunting with Ianto ten minutes ago. Besides, I’m in charge today.”

She huffed as she went to her work station.

There wasn’t any phone calls or anything to make today. Just some paperwork to do with the rift activity yesterday that Gwen should’ve done.

For the next few hours, I sat in the comfy chair at my desk and I didn’t move from that space the entire time. I got everyone to get me things just to annoy them and I had a great time. There were a few more Weevils that needed to be collected and there was a parcel I needed to sign for but all in all, it was a quiet day. A little too quiet.

The day needs spicing up.

I got up from my chair and called to everyone. “Alright everyone, it’s time for your not so quite monthly medical examination.”

There was a collective sound of groans and I couldn’t help but grin. No one likes these medical exams and it’s my job to make everyone’s lives to be as miserable as possible. It could be worse. I could put a permanent bad on take out and make everyone do fifty push-ups but even I have limits.

“Tosh, you can go first,” I said. “Then you can get back to whatever you were doing quicker.

In a med exam, I always start with the blood tests and the blood pressure so I can get them out of the way. Next are the full-body scan and the asking questions bit. If they need something, like sleeping tablets, then I’ll give them a prescription and they can go and get them from the Pharmacy. Then, I have to write down everything in a log and store the blood so I compare it next time. Whilst I’m at it, if anyone has suffered an injury lately, then I’ll have a look at it just in case. Seriously, I have to check them because they probably wouldn’t tell me if it got inflamed and infected.

When I’m in Doctor mode, I do actually care.

Tosh sat on the table and took her shirt off so I could do what I needed to do. I know she hates needles, even if she pretends not to, so I have to distract her with something. Everything was going well. Tosh didn’t eat as much take away as the rest of us did and she actually ate a good amount of fruit and veg. I’m glad that one of us takes care of ourselves.

I did Gwen next. She always went home to a home-cooked meal, and she runs a little more than the rest of us does. Probably also the only one of us who doesn’t have a messed up life yet. That’s why she’s more emotionally steady.

Next was Ianto. He doesn’t talk doing this because he doesn’t want to admit he needs help. Sometimes I worry about him (Don’t say anything, I’ll never hear the end of It.) so that’s why we banter. It’s just to keep him on his toes and to make sure he’s not dying. I never knew him before he came here, but I think Canary Wharf really messed him up.

Finally, I did Jack. Now, he thinks that just because he doesn’t stay dead, means he doesn’t have to look after himself. Ianto’s noticed as well and I know they’ve talked about it. It’s not easy doing a med exam on someone immortal because the body resets after he dies. That’s why the longer he stays alive, the better the results. Or worse.

After the medical exam, it was time for a late lunch. Nothing was going on with the rift at the moment (Even though it was supposed to do something this week) so I decided to a once in a lifetime, treat everyone for lunch at the nearest pub thing. That was my Doctor side which suggested that, not my normal every day twat side.

We arrived at the pub and found a big seating area in the back corner. Jack and Ianto sat right in the corner. Gwen sat next to Jack and I went in-between her and Tosh. We were only there for half an hour before we got called out on an alert. 

In the end, it was nothing big and then we all realised. This was the calm before the storm. By the end of the week, we could be dealing with some end of the world shit.

Well then, might as well make the most of the calm as we could.

In the end, we all sat around the conference room table and played some board games Jack had lying about. 

I let everyone go home at about half three when Tosh said there shouldn’t be anything else coming through the rift today. I went home after the girls had gone since I knew Jack and Ianto liked to stay behind a little bit. I went to my flat, got out a bottle of something and flopped on the sofa. There wasn’t really anything on the television, but it should keep me preoccupied. No point sleeping tonight. I need to stay alert as much as possible.

I wonder how Tosh will do tomorrow. I think it’ll be good for her. She’s great but she needs a boost of confidence and being in charge will do just that. I have a feeling that Ianto is scoring us all. He has a thing about making lists and piles of Data. It either comes with the job of being archivist or he has OCD. Or maybe not. I’ve always thought that he’s on the Autistic spectrum somewhere. Might be the reason why he has a daily routine and he doesn’t like being in crowds or someone being in his personal space. Apart from Jack.

I should take a look into that.

So now I’m overthinking. I notice I do that a lot. Probably just a side effect of working in Torchwood too long. At least I don’t talk to myself. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. From a Doctor’s point of view. From a twat’s point of view, it’s weird.

I finally went to bed in the early hours in the morning. Insomnia isn’t nice. That’s why I normally spend my nights getting drunk or chasing aliens around the city.

I’m telling you, don’t work for Torchwood. It’ll mess you up.


	4. Thursday- Tosh

I don’t think I can explain what I felt when I woke up. It was somewhere between nervous and excited. I’ve never been in charge of anything before and I’ve never really wanted to, but I’ll give it a try.

I got to work at about seven. Ianto was there in his pyjamas, making coffee and I assumed Jack was still asleep. Those two hardly ever got time alone, so I doubt they slept much. Trying to be as quiet as I possibly could, I started my computers up so they could have time to warm up by nine. I know I’m supposed to do things like making calls and all that, but I can still sit at my desk. Owen did yesterday.

Ianto put down a mug of coffee in front of me and gave me a list of what I needed to do. There wasn’t much. I needed to put in a transaction for some new equipment that I had asked Jack about last week. At least I know it’ll get done now I have to do it. I also have to call Archie in Glasgow about an object he came across.

I don’t think this job will be that bad. It’s not like I’d have to do it every day.

I noticed Ianto go back into Jacks office. Probably to wake him up.

A couple of hours went past and at last, Owen and Gwen stormed through the door, soaking wet.

“It rained on us out of nowhere,” Owen complained.

“Well, this is Wales,” Ianto told them as he went to make more coffee.

Jack came out of his office and grinned. “I suspect it has to do with the rift.” He looked at me expectedly and I went to the computer to check.

“Today and tomorrow are going to be busy,” I told everyone. “I took a look at the predictions and did a double-take. “ Those rift spikes…They’re bigger than I’ve ever seen.”

I heard Jack run over to take a look. “Do you think you can manage it?”

Could I? I mean, Jack would take over if it got too much. I turned to him. “Yes,” I said with as much confidence in my voice as I could conjure up.

He had a look on his face. Was that pride?

Just then, the rift alert went off and a flow of adrenalin pumped through my veins. There were two separate rift spikes in the opposite ends of the city. “Ianto, could you and Jack take the SUV to Rudry Road. There’s a stream.”

“Why can’t I go with Jack?” Gwen whined. Seriously, woman, we don’t have time for this. “Because we all know that they work better together,” I told her. “Owen and I will take his car to the mouth of the river Ely.” Owen nodded and went to get his car ready. Jack and Ianto had already gone. “Gwen, could you give us directions.”

She looked like she was about to protest but she knew better than that.

I quickly caught up with Owen and jumped into the passenger seat.

Owen looked slightly surprised but got himself into the driver’s seat and drove us down to the river. “You’re a bit quiet,” I observed.

“I thought you would’ve wanted to drive.” He said.

Was he kidding? We don’t know how serious this could be and he was and he was worried that I didn’t want to drive. But this is Owen we’re talking about. “It isn’t exactly the right time to be in an argument.”

He didn’t answer for an entire minute. Not that I was counting or anything.

“I think you’re doing a good job at this.” He said out of the blue.

Now that was something I wasn’t expecting. “Who are you and what have you done with Owen?” Really though, since when does Owen compliment someone. No, it’s even more than that. Since when does Owen say something nice to me?

Anyway, I’m getting off track here. I turned the com onto the channel that Jack was on and spoke to him. “Jack, have you found anything yet?” I asked.

“I think we might have it, Tosh.” He replied straight away. “Have you got anything?”

“No, not yet,” I told him. “Owen and I are just driving around the area to see if there’s anything out of place.”

It took a great twenty minutes before Gwen told us through the comms that we were close. Owen and I got out, with are guns easily accessible just in case. 

As soon as we found what had come through the rift (It looked like a strange DVD player) Ianto's voice could be heard through the comms.

"Tosh, is Owen there?" Ianto asked. My heart sunk as I realised this wasn't going to be good. Did I miss something?

I held the comm closer to my ear. "Ianto? Is everything ok?"

"It was a bomb, Tosh." He told me. "A futuristic bomb that caught us by surprise. Jacks dead. I'm with him now but I doubt he'll revive any time soon."

I then realised that he had asked for Owen. "Are you hurt. I'll send Owen right away."

Owen looked my way and I told him that he had to get to Ianto and Jack quickly. I also told Gwen to get here quickly so she could help me get this thing back to the hub. I hoped Ianto was ok.

Gwen and I were back in the hub but I couldn't stop pacing about. 

It was about three in the afternoon when the boys came in. Jack was half carrying Ianto in and owen was carrying the remains of the bomb. 

"What happened?" I asked. Gwen and I knew the basics but we needed the details to make sure. 

"I was just about to pick it up but it exploded," Jack explained. " Thankfully Ianto was on the other side of the road."

Ianto sat down on the tatty sofa and took his shoe off. His foot looked swollen.

"Twisted his ankle pretty badly and he's going to have to have a sling on until tomorrow," Owen said. "Apart from that, I think the most damage was shock."

Gwen and I let out sighs of relief. Thank goodness it was nothing too serious. 

Right, still have a job to do. I turned to Jack. "I know you don't want to be away from Ianto, but could you put that in your safe so we can analyse it at a later date?" I asked him.

He hesitated for a second but Ianto told him not to be silly because he was still going to be there when he came back. 

I asked Owen and Gwen if they could write up some reports and I gave Ianto something to keep him preoccupied because I knew he hated it when he got injured in the field.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. I told everyone they could go home and both Owen and Gwen left immediately. I stayed a little bit so I could finish running a translation. I heard shouts coming from Jacks office and I knew I should leave but I couldn't help but listen. It was heartbreaking.

It started with Jack telling Ianto that he shouldn't lead tomorrow because he could get hurt. I couldn't properly hear what Ianto's response was but I could guess with what Jack said next. 

I understand that Jack just wants to protect him because he doesn't want to lose him too soon but I know it gets a bit too much for Ianto sometimes. He doesn't really understand that Jacks trying to protect hin. He thinks that Jack doesn't believe in him or trust that he could do it. 

The shouting continued for a few minutes before Ianto came out and slammed the door behind him. He walked up to me and asked him he stay at mine tonight.

"Of course you can," I told him. "You're always welcome." He thanked me and said he was going to his flat to get some things quickly before Jack went home. Once he was gone, Jack came down, his face looked slightly guilty.

"I messed up." He said."

I nodded and saw he was trying to stop the tears. It must've been more serious then I thought if he's actually crying. "I know. I'll look after him and you can make it up tomorrow." I was about to leave but he pulled me back.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked desperately. 

I sighed. "He doesn't think you actually care about him." He was going to interrupt but I stopped him. "I know you've told him that you love him in every possible way, but all he wants is for you to trust him enough to do this on his own. He just wants to prove himself to you."

"But he doesn't need to." He said. 

"Maybe that's where you should start," I suggested. "Let him do this and afterwards, tell him everything you feel about him."

He thought about it for a second and told me he'd think about it. I went back home to my flat and saw Ianto already waiting there and cooking dinner. I said he really didn't have to do that but he told me that he didn't mind. I just let him get on with it. Cooking is one of those things that calm him down. 

Not long after that, I went to bed and tried to get some sleep while Ianto took the spare room.


	5. Friday-Ianto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's way longer than the other chapters. I got carried away. Hope you like it.

It took a while before I realised where I was. Oh, Tosh’s spare room.

The argument between me and Jack didn’t need to happen but it did. Everything’s been hard on him lately. Whatever really happened when he went with the Doctor had been gnawing away inside of him and I know he wants to tell me what happened, he just can’t. I shouldn’t have shouted back at him either but I just wanted to tell him that I was capable of leading the team for twenty-four hours.

I’ve been doing a scoring system to see how everyone has changed in the time they were in charge. I think Gwen realised that she doesn’t need to lead all the time so she’s toning it down a little. Owen didn’t really change. He’ll always be the same Owen and we’d think he was possessed by an alien if he started to be nice to us. Tosh really showed her colours yesterday. Maybe she’ll have more confidence in herself. Today is my turn. I don’t know what I want to get out of this, but I think it’s something along the lines of impressing Jack.

After spending another twenty-minutes in bed without Jack, I decided I should get dressed. I’m normally in the hub by six, but it wouldn’t hurt if I was a little later. Actually, it would.

I got ready and left Tosh’s flat so I could get to the hub when I normally do. I wasn’t surprised to see Jack there. He probably didn’t have much sleep the night before because there were dark circles under his eyes. Jack looked over to me and bit his lip. “How’s your ankle?” He asked.

It hurt a tiny bit but it wasn’t noticeable. “It’s fine.”

“And your arm?”

Ok, the arm did hurt a little more than I would’ve liked, but I’ll live. “Aches a bit, but nothing a dose of paracetamol won’t fix.”

He looked worried.

“Jack, I’m fine. Honestly.” I told him.

He didn’t say anything but he continued to look at me as I was making us some coffee. It’s hard going more than a few hours without him being near me so I went closer to him and put the coffees on the nearest desk before I hugged him. His arms were stiff at first, but they relaxed when Jack realised that he needed this.

After that, I left to go to the archives with my mug of coffee. I had some time to do some filing before I had to take charge. I doubt I would be able to do anything later on. 

Everyone came in sometime later and I gave them coffee. I had some people to ring and I needed to put some money over for Archie in Torchwood two. Unit also wanted to come over and observe us so that needed to be avoided like the plague.

All that only took an hour.

I came out of Jacks office and leant on the railing. Everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing, but Jack wasn’t there.

“Tosh, do you know where Jack went?” I asked her and she turned to answer.

“On a roof, I think.” She answered.

I nodded in thanks and went down to the med bay to get some painkillers. I may have tripped on Jacks chair leg earlier and it hurt. I really wish that Jack didn’t do around standing on roofs. It’s not the roofs that are the problem. It’s him, standing to close to the edge when he’s high off the ground. I don’t think he’s fallen yet, but anything can happen. Or maybe it’s just me not liking the idea that he could get hurt.

After Owen had dosed me up, checked my ankle and arm, I went to see what the girls were doing. Tosh was looking at CCTV and Gwen was looking at an empty report template on her computer. She never does her reports properly but I think she struggles with it.

“Do you need help, Gwen?” I asked her.

She looked a little relieved. “Would you?”

I nodded and grabbed a chair to sit next to her. “Which bit are you stuck on?”

Gwen shrugged. “It’s starting it that’s the trouble. I’ve never been good at this sort of thing.”

I see the problem now. No wonder she tries her best to get out of doing them. “Well first you write the date and title…” I started. I sounded like a school teacher. “Then you put approximately what time it happened and after that, you have to put down whatever happened first.” I stopped talking so she could carry on from there.

“Tosh got a rift alert.” She said.

“Exactly,” I told her. “You only need to write a paragraph or two. It’s not an exam. When you’re finished, you put your name and at the bottom, Jack signs it.” Though he seems to have more trouble signing a bit of paper then Gwen does writing it.

Gwen gave me a toothy grin. “Thank you, Ianto. You’re a sweetheart.”

I gave her a nod and a smile. “If you need any more help, just call.” I put the chair back and went back to the office.

The day was quiet. Too quiet. Especially when we were supposed to have a lot of rift activity. Jack came back an hour and a half later. I had plenty of time to think about what I was going to do.

I went back down the others and told them. “I think we might be having a sleepless night tonight. If you want, we could have an early lunch and try and get a few hours of sleep in if we can.” I stated.

They all agreed though Tosh wanted to finish off what she was doing.

“What do you want for lunch?” I asked.

Jack, who had gone up to his office to put his coat away, came down and wrapped his arm around my waist. “There’s a new bakery nearby that does takeaway. They do warm sausage rolls and mini Bakewell tarts.” He said and I laughed a little bit. Jack loved his sausage rolls and Bakewell tarts.

“But are the sausage rolls as good as the ones in Greggs?” I asked him.

He thought about it. “Ok. Maybe we should have Greggs.”

I smiled and looked towards everyone else. They didn’t mind what they had. None of us were picky eaters. “Owen, could you go and get them to please?” I asked him as I tried to get Jack off me so I could write the order down.”

“Why do I have to go and get it?” He complained. How did I know what he was going to say?

I rolled my eye and handed him the list and a few twenty-pound notes. I know that was a lot but it would be better to stock up on sandwiches even though we still have a loaf of bread in the kitchen. That needs eating soon.

Owen left and Jack and I went up into the office. He sat in his big comfy chair and I sat on one next to him.

There was silence between us for a bit before Jack spoke. “I’m sorry about last night Ianto. It’s not that I don’t trust you, because I do, but I’m just worried. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Leading the team doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m going to get hurt,” I told him softly. “The others were alright. I just want to have a go at this.”

Jack took my hand and rubbed over my thumb with his. “I know… .Do you promise to tell me if it gets too much though? We have no idea what’s going to come through the rift.”

I smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’ll manage.”

We talked about random nonsense until Owen came back with the food. The five of us sat in the conference room and ate lunch happily. After that, I got out some spare blankets and pillows for Tosh, Gwen and Owen. There were enough places to sleep. There was the sofa if you didn’t mind being uncomfortable and there are fold-up camp beds under all of the desks. They were useful. Jack and I went to his bunker and undressed. Jack never liked to sleep with clothes on and I didn’t want the suit to crease.

We held on to each other and I defiantly fell asleep because the next thing I knew, it was five o’clock. How of earth did I manage to get that much sleep?

Jack wasn’t next to me anymore but he was never a great sleeper. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. The others were back up and working.

“Finally back with us Tea boy?” Owen asked. “Not that I’m complaining. Sleep is the best thing for whatever little health we still have.” He was holding a scalpel so we probably had a Weevil in he could study.

Jack came up from the cells and I looked at him expectedly. “I didn’t miss anything did I?”

He shook his head. “Only a Weevil. Well. A fluorescent pink Weevil.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Ok…” I was cut off by the rift alarm though it wasn’t just the rift alarm. Three different alarms went off. Oh crap. This was going to be big.

Adrenalin went through my veins as I ran to look at Tosh’s computer. “Any idea what that is?”

Tosh’s finger flew over the keyboard. “The readings are off the scale but the monitor says that the rift isn’t doing anything.” She looked at me seriously. “It’s like something is forcing its way through but it’s big.”  
  


“Invasion big or just a big space ship?” I asked.

Tosh took another look at the readings. “It’s just a singular object. But a big singular object. Apparently as big as the millennium centre.”

Ok, that’s big.

I stood back and gave everyone my orders. “Gwen, could you give a story to the police? Something to tell the public so we won’t have to issue out too much retcon. Owen, pack as much med equipment as you can. Something as big as this is going to end up with casualties. Jack, you’re not allowed to die today and you’re driving. Tosh, could you stay here and coordinate? Collect all the information you need because I’m going to need all of us in the field.”

I made sure my gun was secure in the lining of my trousers before Jack, Owen and I set off for the SUV.

Tosh told us that it was landing in the middle of some fields near Bute Park and Jack raced us there. He didn’t say anything to me but I knew he’d rather I was not the one doing this.

Tough.

We got there and the ship had landed. Jack didn’t recognise it so it must’ve come far. The three of us waited behind the trees so we could wait for the girls. They came not long later and then the people came out of the ship. The people inside were humanoid but their skins were white that you could almost see through them. They had marks on their forehead a well but I think that had something to do with Status.

They all formed a line, weapons in hand and they suddenly bowed. The doors opened and another person came you. They were clearly in charge.

There’s a checklist for this type of thing. The first thing on the list was to check if they were a threat to us. The second this was to find out why they came.

We continued to watch them. They were speaking and Tosh had her translator out.

“Any idea who they are?” I whispered to her.

“It says here that they’re called the Valdons. They’re profit hunters.” She whispered back. “Very hostile by the looks of it.”

I looked towards Jack for a second. “So they’ve come here to look for something that they could sell for a lot of money.” I focused my eyes back onto the Valdons. “Any Idea what?”

Tosh was silent for a minute. “It’s not that accurate but they’re looking for something…or someone that can’t die.”

I felt Jack tense up next to me. I felt myself take his hand. “Well, they’re not going to get him.” Why would they want to take Jack? Well, I’m assuming its Jack they want. I can’t think of anything or anyone else who can’t die. “We need to get you away from here,” I told him. “Who knows what they’re capable of?”

“I’m not leaving.” He said.

I rolled my eyes. “Gwen, take Jack to the hub. By all means, put him in the bunker and move a wardrobe onto the door.”

She nodded and gave Jack one of her scary looks before he gave in. I’m not stupid. Of course, he didn’t give in. He’s only going because he thinks I’m going to think that he’s safe away from here.

He gave me a quick kiss before he left with Gwen.

I looked at both Tosh and Owen. “One of you come with me and don’t show your gun but make sure you can reach in easily.”

I walked slowly out of the bushes and Tosh came with me. We made sure we didn’t look like a threat so that the Valdons wouldn’t feel inclined to shoot us. I even bowed as we reached the leader, just to show a bit of respect. Not that they deserved it.

“I’m Ianto Jones. This is my friend Toshiko Sato.” I said.

The leader looked smug. Overinflated ego then. “I am, Ha bou wein. Emperor of the Valdonian star system, king of the Valdonrex sixteen continents, joint ruler of Valdex and the ambassador to liaison with Raxacoricofalapatorious.”

Ok, this leader was a bit more than a little bit full of himself.

“Do you mind telling us why you came here, sir? Only that this planet hasn’t had many experiences with the stars and they’re a bit freaked put by your spaceship.” I told him.

He stood tall and pushed out his chest. “I am here to collect a prize. He’s worth 9billion credits and I want the money. There’s a museum on floresa 7 that wants to put him and all of his freakiness on show.”

Bastards.

“I think you have the wrong place,” I said through gritted teeth. “Why don’t you go and check in the nearest black hole.” I felt anger sweep through me. Tosh grabbed onto my arm and I took a deep breath. “I’m giving you a warning. Get off this planet and never show your faces again.”

King what’s his name didn’t flinch. He should be fucking terrified.

I noticed Tosh was using her translator. Some of the soldiers were speaking in their own language. It didn’t look like the boss Valdon was going anywhere.

“Are you threatening me, Mr Jones?” He snarled.

He was not getting the upper hand. “Are you assuming my title sir?” I deadpanned, emphasising the Sir.

He didn’t speak. Instead, he just walked to his soldiers and one of them came up to us. “I’m afraid King, Emperor, ambassador Ha Bou Wien doesn’t want to talk to your primitive race anymore.”

“Not good enough for him am I?” I muttered. “Do yourself a favour and get out of this solar system. By orders of the Shadow proclamation, this is a level five planet. I don’t know whether you’ve read the rule book, but that means it has the highest protection a planet can have.”  
  


This soldier looked scared. Good.

“My friend and I will leave now,” I said with no room for argument.

Tosh took my arm and dragged me back to Owen. “That was pretty badass Ianto but maybe you should’ve toned it down a little.”

“No one threatens to hurt Jack and gets away with it,” I murmured darkly. “What have you found?” I asked them.

Owen spoke first. “I spoke with Gwen and Jack. They’re being smart for once and staying back at base.”

I looked at Tosh. “I heard them talking. One of them said not to touch the water. Something to do with Toxins.”

I smiled. “So if it comes to it, then that’s what we’ll use,” I told them. “Come on, it’s getting dark.”

We went back to the hub and when we got there Jack threw his arms around me.

I rolled my eyes. “Don’t worry Jack, the mean old aliens won’t hurt me.” He pulled back slightly.

Tosh went to her computer. “It doesn’t look like they’re leaving any time soon.” Something popped onto the screen. “You lot should take a look at this.”

I came closer and saw a message on the screen.

**I know you and the immortal are close.**

**I’ll give you a chance. If you win, you keep**

**Him and we’ll leave and never return.**

**If you lose, then we get the planet.**

**Roald Dahl Plass. Midnight.**

**Bring your friends if you**

**Wish**

**Valdons.**

Around me, there was a mix of ‘Don’t go’ and ‘Don’t even think about it.’ If I don’t do this, then they’d take Jack and the planet anyway. After all, that was their intention before I confronted them. Now, they see me as a threat that needs to be eliminated. Now we have 50% more of a chance to win this fight. Or 48%. Depends if he cheats or not and I bet he will.

“I’m doing it,” I state and I’m surrounded with shock.

“I’m taking back control Ianto,” Jack said to me. “This has gone too far.”

I held onto his shoulder and made she he looked me in the eye. “No, you’re not Jack,” I told him firmly. “As soon as they see you there and not me, they’d take you straight away and do hell knows what. I’m not chancing it.”

I saw his walls crumble down. “But we don’t know how strong they are. You could die Ianto. This is stupid!”

“And we all know I do stupid things for love,” I told him.

He momentarily let the situation go.

“So what we need it a standing formation,” I told them. “We let them arrive first and come up on the rift lift. Jack stays on the lift so they won’t be able to see him. Gwen stay next to him but come off the lift so they can see you. Keep an eye for anyone on the roofs. Tosh, you watch my back at all times and hopefully we won’t need Owen’s expertise.” I thought about a few things. “Tosh, is the water tower programmed onto seawater?” I asked.

She shook her head. “No, it’s freshwater.” She caught onto what I was saying. “I’ll change it straight away.”

“Thank you, Tosh.” We need more water. “Does anyone know if they’ve installed the water sprinklers around the Plass Yet?”

“They did it last week,” Gwen said.

I grinned. Everything is now set. “Be prepared to get wet if the aliens are stubborn.”

We spent the next few hours getting as much information about the Valdons as possible. I have a feeling they’d be doing the same to us.

It was midnight and the Plass was empty and shut off.

King Valdon and his twenty soldiers came into the middle of the Plass. I went up the lift, holding Jacks hand. I know he didn’t want me to do this but he also knows there wasn’t another way.

I walked off the lift and went towards the alien king at a steady pace.

“Sir.” I acknowledged him.

“Jones.” He said back. “I’ve changed my mind. You let me have him and I’ll spare the planet.”

Was he trying to look like an idiot on purpose? “Will you though? You don’t strike me as the sort of person to keep their word.”

He changed the subject. “How does he feel? You’re here negotiating with me and he’s the boss. Would you go against his word?”

I pulled out my gun. “Not today he’s not. And I’m not negotiating with you. I’ve given you a chance and you didn’t take it. You’ve threatened to take my love away from me and you have the nerve to come face to face with me again.” He was not going to get away with this. “You’ve done this sort of thing thousands of times before and your soldiers are just as guilty. If you die then they’d just carry on what you started to do.”

He didn’t listen to a word I’d just said. “Bullets don’t work on me.”

I rolled my eyes. “I know they don’t but all of your eyes have been focused on it. I’ve just distracted you while my best friend was connecting our main weapon right in front of your eyes. Do you surrender?” I asked, not really liking what was about to happen but we had no choice.

“I’ll take your immortal whatever happens.” King what’s his name said.

I put my gun down. “Ok then. Just so you know in future, don’t underestimate what humans would do for love.”

Tosh pressed the button and the water sprinklers sprayed water out at maximum power. I knew it wouldn’t kill the soldiers, only paralyse them. They’d had a special vaccine to prevent the water to become lethal to them but the king never had any, so he died. It was very satisfying really.

The shadow proclamation would arrive soon to take them away and deal with the ship.

Jack came out of the perception filters, came up to me and kissed me fully on the lips, not a care in the world that we were soaked. The water made my white shirt cling tightly to me and it became see-through. There wasn’t any point in wearing it so I took it off. Gwen had to take her leather Jacket off (Even though I said the water would soak it).

Tosh switched the sprinklers off and the shadow proclamation came and went. The five of us went into the hub and took showers before we went back to our respective flats.

Jack and I went straight to bed but we didn’t sleep and we had no energy for anything strenuous so we just snuggled.

“I’m proud of you Ianto,” Jack said to me and I felt my heart speed.

“I love you, Jack,” I told him.

I could tell he was grinning even though it was dark. “I love you too Ianto.”

Today had been eventful but I had enjoyed saving Jack. Normally it’s him saving me but I proved that I could be the hero for once.


	6. Jack- Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Short epilogue just to round the story up.

When Ianto and I finally got to the hub, it was after ten. Everyone else was in and I called a meeting.

"Everyone, conference room in seven." I went straight there while Ianto went to make coffee. Seven minutes later, we were all in the conference room drinking coffee.

I tried my hardest not to put my feet on the table. "So what did you think about this exercise?" I asked them, generally interested.

"I thought It was alright," Gwen said.

The others agreed with her.

"What did you learn?"

"Not to underestimate Ianto," Owen said.

I grinned. "A very important lesson. Each and every one of you showed me a different side to you while I saw observed and remembered why I chose you for this team." I paused. "Apart from Ianto. He reminded me why he chose to come here." I looked over to him. "Well done all of you."

I stood up and let them go. These people had shown me what they were made of and I couldn't be more proud of them. I should do something like this more often. Oh yeah, and show Ianto how much I love him. Take him on a date. That's just what we need right now.

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
